Double and Russlob: First Time for Everything
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: I was bored one day, so I decided to make this fic. Never though it would take over five days to complete. ...Which means I have no good summary for this story for once. (Based off of Russellcest's Double-Loved and Russlob. Tickle torture fanfic.)


Double's eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his slumber. He always had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night due to a bad dream, hunger or restroom pains, or just because his body was done resting.

"Wow... It's pretty dark..." the sleepy hedgehog commented. He yawned and went to sit up...

...but found he couldn't move.

"H-Huh...?" Double experimentally tried moving his arms and legs, but they wouldn't move either. He felt what seemed like metal straps belting him down by his ankles, wrists, arms, legs, above the ribs and below the belly.

He was tied down.

"Wh-What's going on?! How did this happen?!" Double squeaked, beginning to panic, struggling and pushing against the bonds, unable to free himself.

"Well, well, well... Sounds like somebody's awake..." Double winced when a dim overhead light suddenly flickered on, and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw he was belted down horizontally on a large metal table. He recognized the surroundings thanks to what little light he was provided with that he was in his blog's basement.

"Wh-Who..." the hedgehog began, straining to look over his torso by lifting his head up, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw a silhouette in the doorway walking closer and closer to his side.

"It might've been a little better for you if you would just stay asleep," a familiar voice spoke, belonging to the familiar hedgehog who stopped at his left side.

"R-Russlob!" Double squeaked in fear and astonishment.

"But then again that would me I'd have to wait longer," Russlob finished with a chuckle.

"Wh-What's going on?! Why'd you tie me up like this?!"

"You think _I_ tied you up?" Russlob gasped in mock astonishment before smirking and chuckling devilishly. "Smart hedgehog."

"P-Please let me out..." the timid hedgehog begged squeakily, trembling slightly.

"Why should I when I've waited all this time?"

"Waited for what...?"

"For the perfect idea of my one true torture tactic," Russlob grinned. "I've tried all I could to make those other hedgehog friends of yours suffer; it was only a test to see what would rub them the wrong way best. And once I got to you, I knew I found my true tactic: tickle torture."

Double's eyes widened, his heart stopping and his breath caught in his throat.

"And considering you're the weakest of them all, not to mention my blogmate and sharer of the same mod, I figured... why not make Double-Loved my first victim?"

"N-No...!" Double whispered in dread. "Y-You... You can't do this...!"

"Can't I? Just watch me." Russlob held up his right index finger and drew out a tiny claw, then began scribbling it on his belly.

Squeaking, Double bit his lips and trembled, tensing up his muscles and shutting his eyes tightly. "N-No...! St-Stop...!"

"We're not even close to _starting_, my victim." The corrupted hedgehog brought out all his claws on his right paw and dragged them across his belly, causing it to wiggle out of reflex.

Taking quick, shallow breaths in hope to control and contain his laughter, Double began to struggle. "St-Stop! P-Please stop!"

Smirking in satisfaction, he began to scribble his claws over his belly as he added his other paw's claws in, making it wiggle even more.

Double gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, but his teeth began to slowly pry apart due to giggles tumbling out. "Hehehehehe! St-Stop it! Ehehehehehe!"

"Too soon to stop," Russlob tormented as he slid his claws to either side, scribbling lightly at first and over time putting more pressure to the tickling.

"Hehehehehehehehahahahahahaha! N-No, please!" Double pleaded, his giggles and squeaks becoming louder and harder as the tickling increased in both speed and force.

Russlob continued scribbling and Double continued giggling, and about three minutes later he slid his paws up to his underarms, scribbling a little faster and harder now.

"Eeehehehehehehehahahaha! Stop it! No mohohore!" The timid hedgehog struggled to yank his arms free of the bonds and protect his torso, but the belts would only allow him to clench his fists, wiggle his toes, and thrash his head from side to side as he giggled helplessly.

"Ready for a surprise?" Russlob smirked before bending down and blowing a raspberry in his belly.

Unable to take the sudden and extreme tickling, Double threw his head back and laughed loudly, struggling harder. "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THAT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Russlob smirked as he continued blowing raspberries, scribbling all over his sides, resulting in more laughter.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Sure you can, you're taking it right now." The corrupted hedgehog's claws then slid to his ribs and scribbled away.

Double's eyes shot wide open with shock and struggled even harder, laughter nearly turning into cackling. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"I found a weak spot," Russlob sang with an evil grin as he picked up the force and speed tremendously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEASE STAHAHAHAP! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Russlob continued tickle Double's ribs for at least ten minutes before finally stopping, and at that point the poor hedgehog's face was glowing red and tears leaked from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

"Let's see... Where else shall we tickle?" Russlob chuckled, looking at him.

Finally catching his breath, Double opened his eyes to look him in the eye. "Plea-Please stop ti-tickling..."

"How abooout... here?" The corrupted hedgehog gave one of his thighs a sudden squeeze, resulting in a loud yelp, and he smirked. "Ticklish here, too, eh?"

"No, Russlob, please!" Double squeaked desperately, trying again to wriggle out of the bonds. "They're too ticklish!"

"All the more fun for me." Bringing out his claws again, Russlob began scribbling up and down the sides of his thighs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE!" Double squealed, bucking around in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Don't use up all your laughter, Doub. You're gonna be here for a long while." Russlob then began squeezing higher up the thighs.

The timid hedgehog thrashes his head from side to side once again, trembling and wiggling around, unable to throw off his tormentor's aim. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Aw, does that tickle?" Russlob taunted as he squeezed harder, resulting in more laughter. He worked his way down his thighs to his knees and spent about five minutes squeezing the same spot.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GOD, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Double cried as he began to snort, struggling harder and harder by the minute, slowly being driven crazy by the intense, sensitive tickling and knowing he was unable to do anything to prevent it.

Finally Russlob stopped squeezing his knees and began scribbling all over them, drawing squeals of hysteria from the timid hedgehog as he tried once again to struggle his way free, but to no avail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAP IT, STAHAP IT, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IIIIIT!"

Finally the tickling stopped, and Double was reduced to heavy panting and occasional wheezing, tear buds lingering in his eyes now falling down his bright red cheeks. "No more... I can't take it anymore... Please..."

"I'm not stopping just yet. First..." The corrupted hedgehog looked at his hind paws. "Your paws look like they could use a little attention."

_"No, not my paws!"_ Double wailed, clenching his toes tightly in hopes to hide and protect his toe pads.

"If you're going to play difficult, I'll have no choice but to punish you for it." Russlob lifted up his right paw and snapped his fingers to activate a black aura, indicating his magic had been activated. He snapped them again and strings appear, and he uses them to tie all of Double's toes and pull the back, making them taut and firm; gulping, Double tried pulling them back, but they stayed motionless.

"Now, let us begin." Smirking, Russlob sheathed his claws and dragged his index claw down a sole, causing it to wiggle.

"Ehehehehehehe! D-Don't! Stop!" Double giggled, trying to pull his paws away and clench his toes, unable to do either.

"Don't stop? Okay, then." Four claws began dragging down each paw's soles, causing more twitching and wiggling, along with more giggling.

"Hehehehehehehahahaha! Th-That's not what I meheheheheant! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Sorry, don't believe you," Russlob smirked, moving his claws up to his paw pads and began scribbling and poking them.

The timid hedgehog struggled to keep his mouth closed to keep out giggles, but his jaws just kept prying themselves apart farther and farther as giggles evolved into laughter. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahahahahahahahap!"

"No point trying to resist, it's for a lost cause." Russlob began inching his scribbling claws higher and higher up his paw pads tauntingly, getting closer and closer to his toes.

"Hahahahahahahaha! No, don't go higher! Don't go hihihihihihigher!" Double begged, struggling and thrashing around the best he can, trying once again to pull his paws away or clench his toes. He finally squealed loudly when the claws scribbled under his toes, and he struggled much harder. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Don't feel like it," Russlob smirked with a casual tone, scribbling under and in between his toes, as well as directly on his toe pads, throwing the poor defenseless hedgehog into uncontrollable hysterics, tears falling down his cheeks once again.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! PLEASE HAVE MERCYHYHYHYHY! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Mercy? What is this mercy you speak of?" The corrupted hedgehog then took a deep breath and blew a strong raspberry in his left paw pad, causing Double to throw back his head and wail with laughter.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Hmm... I wonder what your paws taste like..." Smirking, Russlob stuck out his tongue and dragged it roughly up his right paw pad.

Double's eyes popped open and he squealed loudly, cackling loudly and being driven insane by the tickling. "WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYIIIIIII!"

"Mmm, not bad. You know, these paws would actually taste better with some Nutella." Russlob stood up and snapped his fingers, making a kitchen brush covered with Nutella appear, and he brushes it slowly across his paws, smothering them with the chocolate snack.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! LEMME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Double cackled loudly, thrashing his head to and fro, clenching and loosening his fists helplessly.

Nodding in satisfaction once Double's paws were completely smothered with Nutella, Russlob got rid of the brush and bend down to his paws, licking his lips.

"N-No! No! P-Please! H-Help! _Help! Somebody please help me!"_ Double screamed, struggling again, beginning to lightly hyperventilate.

"Sorry, Double, but it's midnight and everyone's asleep. No one will be able to hear you." Chuckling one more time, Russlob began licking the timid hedgehog's heels, soles, and arches.

Double began to buck and squirm once again, trying and failing to kick out his paws and clench his toes. "YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, NO, NO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!"

"Mmm, that's some tasty Nutella," Russlob smirked as he licked higher up across his paw pads, making sure to put extra pressure into his licking to tickle him further and occasionally nibbling.

"EYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GOD, THIS IS KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not my problem," Russlob said before licking and nibbling his toe pads, as well as scribble his soles and arches, now moist and sensitive to the touch.

The timid hedgehog continued to thrash and cackle, and finally he fell completely exhausted from the tickling and subsided all struggling, now trying his hardest and failing to endure the torture and keep in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Aw, is someone getting tired?" Russlob smirked smugly, licking under and in between his toes, now scribbling his paw pads, resulting in louder cackling, beginning to sound hoarse.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Russlob finished licking off all the Nutella and licked his lips, however continued licking, nibbling, and scribbling all over his now light red paws.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Double cackled, unable to speak or plead anymore without being overthrown with uncontrollable, high-pitched laughter, slowly falling into silent laughter.

"Sorry, but you already had one break. You're not getting anymore." The corrupted hedgehog makes two toothbrushes appear with a snap of the fingers and uses them to scrub everywhere on Double's soles, heels, arches, and paw pads, resulting in the defenseless hedgehog to wail louder.

"WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahaha!" Reaching his limits, Double falls into silent laughter, unable to struggle or move due to fatigue.

"Won't be long now..." Russlob chuckled, brushing under, in between, and on the pads of his toes.

Double continued cackling silently, tears flowing down his apple-red cheeks like tiny waterfalls, and after a few short minutes of what felt like hours to him, he finally ran out of breath needed to laugh and fell limp, falling unconscious.

Russlob grinned evilly as soon as his victim passed out and stood back up, ridding the toothbrushes and bonds via magic, then placed Double back in his bed where he was found before.

"This is to be the first of _many_ tickle sessions, my little tickle slave... And this had better not be spoken to anyone, Double-Loved Russell... Because if even one soul finds out, I will get you... I will mercilessly tickle you... And I will not stop until you have died of laughter, driven by starvation or sheer exhaustion... And that, my friend, is a promise..."


End file.
